


Top Dog

by orphan_account



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Underchum, m/m/f threesome, threechum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis reflects during lovemaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Dog

“Sir!” gasped Edward Meechum as he stroked Underwood’s hips and pressed inside the President. He was slow and deliberate, as much in control as he could be considering this was the first time they’d done this. Hands and mouth had been enough until now but as the Presidential Mid-Terms approached, Francis needed **more** to distract him from the ever-present pressures.

_'I supposed you thought I’d be on top. Stupid of you. I’m top dog of the finest nation on Earth but now you find me getting pumped from behind. A weakness? I’d like to see anyone take 8 inches of polished Secret Service steel and say that they weren’t anything but resilient._

_Perhaps it is a weakness that I have feelings for Meechum –a certain fondness that is rapidly approaching the strength of what I feel for Claire – not love, at least how you define it. But there is something deep inside me, hidden in the most primitive part of my brain – the reptile portion, if you will, that seeks to protect rather than devour those two. And there is nothing like a solid fucking to settle ones nerves, promoting a healthy appetite and recuperative sleep.'_

 

Francis’s face contorted into an ecstatic grimace as his legs trembled and his hips and ass bounced back against Edward’s thrusts. His cock, stimulated by Claire’s cool, talented hand, erupted as their lover ejaculated inside of him.

He slept like a baby.


End file.
